


A Day in the Life~ April

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Welcome to April! Follow Steve and Danny through Daily text message exchanges as they navigate their new life as a married couple juggling work with family and finding a balance between the two. Work and personal struggles are always obstacles to finding that happy medium. Throw in two teenagers and life is never dull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floatondown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatondown/gifts), [11chance11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/gifts).



> Can you believe it is now April?! We want to thank you all for the tremendous following, the kudos, the love and support we have received. We have had so much fun creating this family and this alternate universe that we really aren't sure if we can ever end it. Life continues to roll on for our guys and their family. We will try and follow the show as close as we can while throwing in our own twists and turns along the way. April has us dealing with Danny's shooter, the return of Catherine, Gracie driving and so much more. Some of you were questioning if Danno was okay, his memory seems to be slipping... that is all on me. I had a rough March and beginning of April in the personal area of life and it followed through in my texting at times. And yes... there are 31 days to March :) Enjoy and thank you again for the following...

 

April 1st, 2018

9:30pm

What an emotional roller coaster of a day. Woke up in a really great way only to be interrupted by the little ones. They have the worst timing. Saying goodbye to the family was no easier this time around than anytime before. I honestly think it gets harder each time. I know they will be back for Nahele's graduation but that doesn't seem soon enough. I miss them a lot. 

I stopped at the restaurant to check out the progress and the place looks like it did when we first bought it. Talk about a lot of wasted time. I'm still furious with Vito. I still haven't looked at the menu's. I'm almost scared that they too are wrong. Nothing else has gone our way why should the menus be right?

The trip to the grocery store with Grace was unsettling to say the least. She drives like her mother. God help us and our future insurance claims. She blames her driving skills on me making her nervous. I was beyond nauseas when we finally made it back home and lost the lunch I didn't eat. Steve made fun of me the rest of the afternoon. The putz. He can have all remaining driving lessons with her.

Dinner with the family was nice, getting all dressed up. It was nice. We are a good looking bunch and Steve in his suit always makes me weak in the knees. Damn is that man hot.

Then when I'm putting my tie away I find this letter that Steve wrote to Joe and then shoved in the back of my tie drawer. I feel like such an ass for not realizing how much Joe not showing up yesterday had affected him. He's broken and I don't know how to fix that. He finally fell asleep after we talked about it tonight but I know that he is still hurting. I wish I had the answers as to why Joe has gone silent on us. I love Steve with everything I have but I know that he needs more than just my love and acceptance. And as much as I want to shake some sense into Joe (and Doris) I know that only they can make the decision to be a part of our lives. Until that happens, he has me and he has his sister our amazing niece, Grace, Charlie, Nahele, my entire family, Eric included and our extended Ohana. He isn't without love. I'll make sure of that till my last breath is taken.

 

Letter from Steve to Joe that Danny found...

 

I cannot believe that you did not come by today.  You made it sound like it was so important to you and you made me believe it too.  I told my husband and the kids, and his family, my family, that you were going to be there.  And I told Mary and Joanie, she calls you “Papa Joe” too, just like my kids. Everyone was expecting you.  Nahele had some questions that he wanted to ask you and Gracie wanted to hear some more stories. And since you are my dad, Danny’s dad had things to talk to you about.  I know he was trying to get some planning down about when all the family unit could get down to New Jersey.

And you never showed, Joe.

You didn’t call me or text me.  

I tried all day to get ahold of you.  I got nothing.

Then I started to legit worry if something had happened to you because the shit you do is dangerous and I worry that something had happened to you.

You should be retired now.  You should be enjoying time with my kids and coming over to spend time with them.  With us.

You said that you were going to try this time and I believed you.  I have to believe you, Joe! Because if I don’t I will lose my mind.  Danny has given me everything and I have so little to give him in return.  

Please don’t do this to me and my family, Joe, okay?  Don’t tell me that you are all in and then pull this. I get that you have to work because you want to work.  But you also told me this was very important to you. That our family is very important to you. You told me that you wanted me to be your son, Joe.  I want that too.

  
If something did happen to you then I’m going to feel like the asshole because I didn’t get to tell you that I love you, Joe.  For everything that you have done for me when I was young, when I was in training, for making me a SEAL, for answering Danny’s calls over and over again when I was in trouble, for what you are trying to do for me now.  

I love you man, please Joe, please don’t do this.  I can’t lose you.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves... this chapter is huge! Our own twist on Danny's shooter.

 

April 2, 2018

Today has been a nightmare revisited. The last several months of wondering and not knowing who my shooter was, searching every available database and coming up empty time after time. My heart has been beating fast in my chest all morning since Joe showed up and explained what he had found. My anxiety is now in overdrive. I finally have my answers and now I’m not so sure it is any comfort learning the truth. I made mistakes, poor decisions. And now I have to live with the consequences.

Seeing Brooke again brought buried memories from twenty years ago back to the surface. It all came flooding back in an intense wave. Memories of Ray standing over me as I lay in a puddle of freezing water and willing myself not to take a swing back at him and land a solid punch to the guy’s face. This was the only way I could think of at the time to put an end to him hurting Brooke. This was the last one sided beating he would give out for a long time. He was going to jail for a very long time for assaulting a cop. And he did.

It’s no wonder I didn’t recognize the guy when he came into the quarantine unit. He looked a lot younger than he did twenty years ago. His hair was dark, probably dyed now that I think about it, cut much shorter and his face clean shaven. What I remember of him, he looked like a thug, unkempt and scraggly. Full beard to hide his face. Dark eyes hidden behind long strands of hair. Even seeing him again laying on the morgue slab, it was difficult for me to see the Ray that I remember, to see them as the same person. I still don’t understand why he went to such great lengths to conceal his identity if he was wanting me to remember him. I’ll probably never know.

I’m still struggling with understanding why try to kill me in quarantine. He could have met me at the end of my driveway and shot me, or in the parking lot at the palace or coming out of the grocery store. And then why kill himself? The bomb on the door made it so he knew nobody could help me, the gunshot to the chest and not the head so I would die a slow horrible death instead of an instant one like him. Probably for all the suffering he had to endure while in prison for all those years. People in prison don’t care if you assaulted a cop, but they find out you were beating on your wife and they tend to do the same to you. Problem with Ray’s plan is he didn’t know about Steve and he underestimated everyone’s determination in making sure I didn’t die.

Telling Steve about that part of my life was so difficult. I didn’t want him to judge me for something I did twenty years ago. I didn’t want him to think that I had a relationship with every woman I helped save from an abusive partner. I didn’t want him to think that I would just sleep with anyone. I was young and wanted to protect the world and I made a poor decision when Brooke invited me into her hotel room. We both agreed it shouldn’t have happened and we closed the door and moved on.

Today was rough handling all this without Steve. He was busy with Adam being arrested and I understand that he couldn’t be there with me and I even told him it was something I needed to do alone anyway, which was partly a lie. I didn’t want to do it at all. I didn’t want to open that door to my past. I didn’t want to be reminded of my mistakes. I love Steve with everything I have and I worry that him learning this about me has put a layer of wall between us. When we went to the clinic when we first got together, I had closed the door on that part of my life that I didn’t remember about sleeping with Brooke. Not until I saw her again. I know that makes no sense to anyone but me and I’m sure Steve is struggling wrapping his head around whatever else he thinks I may be hiding from him. But there is nothing else.

Some days I wish I could go back and change the past. But if I did that, I wouldn’t be where I am today with Steve and Nahele and Charlie and Grace. I wouldn’t have been on that stretch of road where Rachel decided to rear-end me. Brooke would have most likely been the one to end up on that morgue slab and not the other way around.

So I’ll live with my decisions because they’ve brought me to where I am now. And I’ll live with the holes in my chest and my lung because in the end of it all, Brooke is safe and Ray can’t ever hurt anyone again. I’ll never have answers to all my questions and I have to learn to be okay with that.

And tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering, I don't know if we have ever said actually... happy29 portrays Danny while ERamos9696 portrays Steve. I hope you all are still enjoying the series!


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

April 6th, 2018

7:00 am

I rolled over in bed this morning and felt the familiar achey twinge flare up in my knee. God I really hope it isn't acting up again. It's probably from the way Steve had his leg crammed between my knees for half the night that has it irritated. I hope that's all it is because I really don't want to go through surgery. I've seen the inside of a hospital enough to last me a lifetime. Besides, Steve will flip out if I tell him it's bothering me. I'm sure once I pop a couple of advil and get moving, it will be fine. It's been four years since that building fell down on us. When I came too and realized I couldn't move panic immediately set in. Hearing Steve's voice briefly grounded me but that didn't last long the more aware I became of our situation. There was a huge slab of concrete pinning my leg and even more chunks on my chest making it hard to breathe. my anxiety went into overdrive the more I realized how trapped I was. Had it not been for Steve, I would have died down there. Actually, had it not been for him I wouldn't have been down there in the first place but we won't go there.

He's a quick thinker in life or death situations. How he could remain so calm still amazes me. I had a slab of concrete pinning me to the ground and a broken off piece of rebar stuck in my side and he knew  exactly what he was going to do to get me out. He yanked that piece of rebar out, dumped something that burned like a mother fucker over the wound and duct taped me back together. All while talking to me to keep me from falling off the deep end. I remember sharing some things with him that day that I've never told anyone before.

I've never had a partner like him.

 


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

 

 


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

 

April 16th, 2018

10 pm

Steve has finally dozed off and I've held off taking a sleeping pill so I can sort out my thoughts and get them out of my head before they are embedded there. This whole thing with Catherine has me angry. She has an entire CIA outfit at her disposal and she has to call on Steve to help her, like there is no other option available. I get that this is his island and his job to protect it but he could have orchestrated a team for her and stayed in the clear. She isn't his responsibility to protect anymore. He knew what he was looking for and he still went and I think that angers me more than anything. I talked to Jerry and the real reason Steve agreed to let him go was because he lied about being on that island before and neither Steve nor Catherine had and they needed a guide of sorts. That didn't get them very far. I'm angry at Jerry for lying to them as well. Do people on this rock have a death wish?

I sometimes wonder if Steve truly gets how scared I am about his health. He knows that I worry, that the kids worry, but I don't think he gets how physically ill it makes me some days knowing that at any moment, the tables could turn and the symptoms start to emerge and there is no off day but rather a downward decline in his overall health. And I love him so much that I don't know how to continue on without him. Our lives are so fully intertwined now that there is no separating us. He pulls stupid shit like today and I wonder if he truly is trying to speed up his death and for all of his talk about loving me and the kids and I don't understand the risk. I want to strangle the self-sacrificing fool.

Time to pop the pill and let this blow over.

Tomorrow is a new day... 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danno must have been in a great mood on this day because he is hilarious... Steve on the other hand doesn't think so.

 


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

 

April 23, 2018

9:00 pm

God what a day. Steve was way past cranky for a better part of the morning and although he blames it on trying to finish some report, I think it really has to do with me knocking Charlie's plaster handprints off the wall last night when I took the wrong sleeping pill. I hate them, the pills. I hate that I have to rely on them to get any decent amount of sleep. The half dose isn't too bad but the other, God nothing like walking into walls. I was devastated because I know how much those little handprints mean to Steve. And regardless of what super SEAL says, they can not be fixed, not even close. Like I told Steve, one step forward, two steps back. Some days it feels like there is no progress.

We made it to Nahele's tux fitting, still on edge, both of us. Steve went back to work and Nahele and I went to order flowers for Sam. When we got home I searched our bedroom and bathroom trying to find where Steve hid the broken hands. He had put them in a box in our closet, hoping he could fix them before I found out what I had done. I pulled the box out of the closet and opened it and just sank to the floor on Steve's side of the bed. There was no way his handprints could be fixed. They were shattered into about 50 pieces. I had the bottle of pills in my hand and threw them against the wall, only to have them hit and roll back to me. I wanted so badly to just throw them away, but I know that I need them, just not the higher dosage. I forced the top open and dump them in a pile on the floor, intent on splitting them in half. I'm having no luck and I become even more upset that I can't even split a damn pill in half. I hear the door creak open and I'm one tear away from sobbing when Steve slides down the side of the bed and settles on the floor beside me. He doesn't say anything to me. Simply scoops the pills up, deposits them back in the bottle and moves them out of my reach. He then takes the box out of my lap and takes the larger of the broken pieces from my grasp and puts it back in the box and closes the lid. Next thing I know, he has an arm wrapped around my shoulder and is pulling me close, his other arm coming up to cradle my head and wipe away the tears that are now free flowing. I remember choking out an "I'm sorry' several times through broken sobs as he tries to comfort me. I'm just done, completely spent of all energy and he knows it. There is no judging, just complete love for me.

We stayed that way for a long while before I managed to pull myself together. I love him. I love him so  much because he gets me. All of me, and he loves me regardless of my flaws.


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a couple of hours scared for my writing partner/friend yesterday. Her school was on an emergency lockdown and police were searching classrooms room for room. There was a school shooting two hours south of where I live in Indiana and it hits a little too close to home. I don't know the ages, the sex, the social status of any of our readers but my plea to you all is to spread kindness like a virus. Be nice to that awkward person, that lonely person. You are no better or worse than them and we all just want to be accepted. My heart goes out to families and friends affected by all of the senseless violence in our world. Be that light in our increasingly dark world.

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




End file.
